Os a force d'être tenté on finit par craquer
by tilunarou
Summary: Un mariage heureux... et pourtant, tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain


THE HIDDEN CONTEST

Nom de plume : Tilunarou

Disclaimer : Tous les peronnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir la page du Damn Addict Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . Com (enlever les espaces) sur lesquels se feront les votes.

_**A Force D' Etre Tenté, On Finit Par Craquer**_

Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock, j'ai vingt-huit ans et je suis un mec tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Je suis marié à une femme admirable depuis deux ans, et j'espère bientôt lui faire plein d'enfants. Ma vie est simple, sans encombres, et je suis heureux, très heureux.

Une vie tout droit sortie d' un conte de fée me diriez vous. Et vous avez raison : mon cadre de vie est idyllique et je pourrais être le prince charmant de Bella et vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ce que nous vivons est tellement fort que j'ai la certitude que rien ne pourra jamais briser ça. Avec Bella, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours... et je suis amoureux d'elle depuis ma plus tendre enfance, même si tout n'a pas été toujours facile.

Evidemment, elle m'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, et j'avais dû supporter beaucoup de choses durant toutes ces années, en particulier la présence des petits amis qu'elle avait eu... Ca avait été horrible de la voir dans les bras de Paul alors qu'il lui sussurait des mots doux à l'oreille. J'avais dû garder mon sang froid durant toutes ces soirées passées ensemble à la Push. Puis, il y a eu Jacob. Leur histoire avait été très passionnelle et c'était lui qui avait eu l'honneur de la déflorer. Je lui en voulais pour ça... ce qui était idiot en soit. Mais j'avais tellement voulu que ce soit moi... Le pire c'est qu'elle m'avait tout raconté (ou presque) et j'avais dû endurer sans rien dire le récit de sa première fois... Mon Dieu, j'ai cru un moment que j'allais vomir tellement ça me dégoûtait. Jacob et Bella y avaient été bon train niveau sexe. De vrais lapins en rut. Il semblait que la jeune-fille timide que j'avais connue s'était totalement dévergondée à ce niveau. Et j'aurais aimé en profiter! Je l'avoue...

J'avais ramé pour avoir Bella. Oh oui. J'avais été son confident et j'avais passé des heures à l'écouter me parler de ses amants et des choses qu'elle redoutait de faire avec eux. Malgré tout, je lui donnai tous ces conseils, car je ne voulais pas me trahir. J'avais été là pour elle quand elle avait trouvé Paul en train de sauter une autre nana alors qu'elle lui faisait une visite surprise. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans mes bras, et elle m'avait demandé de rester dormir avec elle, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Pour elle, je n'étais que son meilleur ami. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être Dawson et qu'elle était Joe... Mon Dieu, comment j'avais pû résister à tout cela durant toutes ces années? Mon coeur était brisé depuis toujours à force de la regarder être avec eux et pas avec moi. J'avais souffert, je le sais aujourd'hui.

Sa rupture avec Jake avait été assez violente. Cet idiot avait décidé sur un coup de tête de partir étudier en Australie, sans avoir demandé l'avis de Bella. Ça lui avait brisé le coeur, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et j'avais mis du temps avant de pouvoir la consoler complètement. Elle était restée cloîtrée chez elle de longs jours durant, s'alimentant à peine. J'avais eu très peur pour elle. Elle n'avait plus accordé sa confiance à un homme avant un long moment. Alors pensez donc que je n'ai même pas tenté quoique ce soit pour l'avoir tout à moi. Peut-être aurais-je dû...

Au lycée, je suis tombé dans les bras de la belle et sensuelle Tanya. Elle avait réussi à me faire oublier Bella... à moins penser à elle devrais-je dire. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Tanya. Du moins pas de la même façon dont j'aimais Bella, qui sortait avec Laurent, le bellâtre du lycée. Ce qui me déplaisait fortement. Le fait que je sois en couple avec Tanya atténuait mes réticences, et ainsi, je pouvais la laisser vivre sa vie un peu plus, sans trop interférer. C'était, selon moi, bien mieux comme ça. Une façon de laisser couler de l'eau sous les ponts après toutes ces années passées à espérer la conquérir. J'avais eu le coeur serré, mais petit à petit, Tanya me le défroissait et me faisait découvrir d'autres horizons. Je m'étais complètement épanoui dans cette relation. J'avais perdu ma virginité, et j'avais découvert toutes les joies du sexe avec ma petite-amie.

Je ne regrette absolument pas ces deux années passées avec elle. J'avais énormément mûri, j'avais appris à aimer, à éprouver et à contrôler des sentiments et des désirs vifs en sa compagnie. Tanya était une fille explosive mais elle savait se montrer douce et compréhensive quand il le fallait. C'est tout cela que j'aimais chez elle.

Bella quand à elle, était dans sa bulle avec Laurent et avait investi un autre cercle d'amis. Je ne la voyais presque plus, et tout au fond de moi, j'étais déchiré par cette séparation. Tanya savait tout concernant mon amour pour Bella, et elle l'acceptait. Elle se donnait à moi corps et âme sachant que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer autant que j'aimais Bella. Pour cette raison, je l'appréciai et la respectai énormément. Encore une de ses qualités.

Un beau matin, Bella a quitté Laurent et a tiré un trait sur tous ses nouveaux amis. Elle semblait triste et perdue, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas faire le premier pas. Elle seule devrait venir vers moi, pour me parler et m'expliquer le pourquoi de son absence et de son mutisme envers moi durant ces longs mois... J'avais trop souffert pour aller de l'avant. Je ne le pouvais pas. J'en avais marre de lui courir après.

Une semaine plus tard, j'entendis frapper à ma fenêtre alors que je m'apprêtai à aller me coucher. Je l'ouvris et découvris Bella, en train de triturer ses doigts et de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était si belle! Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je l'aidai à passer par la fenêtre et l'invitai à s'asseoir. Nous restâmes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant un certain temps. Puis elle rompit le silence :

"Je suis désolée pour tout. J'ai été égoïste envers toi. Mais j'étais jalouse de ta relation avec Tanya. Jalouse comme jamais je ne l'ai été... Pardonne-moi Jazz, je mourrai si tu ne me pardonnes pas." débita-t-elle.

"A présent tu sais ce que je ressens depuis toutes ces années..." soupirai-je.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis?"

"Je suis amoureux de toi, Bella. Et ce depuis des années... je crois que je l'ai toujours été."

"Et Tanya dans tout ça?"

"Je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne l'aime pas comme on aimerait l'amour de sa vie. Celle que j'aime c'est toi Bella et personne d'autre." avouai-je.

"Alors quitte Tanya et nous serons heureux ensemble Jasper."

"C'est de la folie!"

"Oui, mais c 'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux."

Elle s' était approchée de moi et avait mis ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses yeux chocolat s'étaient plantés dans les miens et me regardaient très intensément.

"Moi aussi Jazz, c'est exactement ce que je désire..."

Ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes pour la première fois, et c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qui soit au monde. Elles étaient si douces, si soyeuses et si chaudes. J'avais attrapé ses hanches et l'avait serrée un peu plus contre moi, approfondissant notre baiser. Lorsqu'elle s'était détachée de moi, je m'étais senti vide et seul. Quelle sensation étrange. Elle avait souri et m'avait intimé de parler à Tanya avant de pouvoir aller plus loin avec moi. J'avais accepté et l'avait laissée partir, à regrets...

Tanya et moi nous étions séparés en très bons termes. Je savais qu'elle était triste mais elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle que notre histoire se terminerait un jour... Cela me faisait mal de la laisser ainsi, mais je le devais, car l'occasion d'être avec Bella pour toujours était trop belle pour la rater. Pour la première fois, c'était elle qui était venue vers moi. Alors je devais foncer. J'étais sûr que c'était mon destin, notre destin. Et j'avais raison.

Notre première fois à Bella et moi avait été merveilleuse. Nous nous étions pratiquement jetés l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes affamées mais malgré ça tout était resté sensuel, avec une touche d'érotisme. J'avais aimé goûter sa chatte désireuse de mes caresses, j'avais aimé sentir sa bouche autour de mon sexe. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la chaleur de son antre, à ses gémissements, et à ses cris de plaisir. Je me rappellerai toujours la premère fois où elle avait crié mon prénom alors qu'elle jouissait sous mes coups de reins. Mon prénom dans sa bouche m'avait touché droit au coeur et j'avais sû à cet instant précis que je l'aimais et que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelques années plus tard, je l'avais demandée en mariage. Elle avait accepté. Deux ans après nous nous aimions toujours autant. Elle est mon âme soeur, j'en suis sûr. Rien de pourra jamais nous séparer. Non jamais.

OOoooooOOoooooooOO

J'avais rendez-vous avec un imminent chef d'entreprise afin d'essayer de lui vendre un nouveau logiciel informatique. Je me garai dans le parking des Entreprises Cullen et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'accueil pour me présenter. L'hôtesse m'informa que Mr Cullen m'attendaitdans son bureau, au septième étage. Je la remerciai et me dirigeai vers les ascenceurs. Arrivé au septième, je repérai immédiatement le bureau et frappai.

"Entrez" dit une voix de ténor.

Et quelle voix ! Autoritaire mais douce à la fois. J'obéis et pénètrai dans la pièce. Après une poignée de main virile, il m'invita à m'asseoir et je m'exécutai. _Putain, ce mec est vraiment impressionnant. _

"Alors, Monsieur... Whitlock, que puis-je faire pour vous?" demanda-t-il gentiment, mais assez sèchement à la fois.

Il me dévisagea Son regard avait quelque chose d'énigmatique qui demandait à être mis à jour. _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Ressaisis-toi ! _Je fermai les yeux quelques instants et lui expliquai la raison de ma venue. Mr Cullen était un vrai professionnel. Très droit, très carré et dur en affaires. Il a beaucoup hésité avant de me revoir une seconde fois pour que je lui fasse une démonstration du logiciel en question. Mais j'avais insisté en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, afin de lui prouver que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il me salua et me donna sa carte sur laquelle était inscrit son numéro de portable afin que je puisse l'avertir rapidement si j'avais un empêchement de dernière minute.

Je ressortai assez chamboulé de ce rendez-vous. Pourquoi? J'avais déjà rencontré de nombreux hommes d'affaires. Et tout c'était très bien déroulé. Jamais cela ne m'avait mis dans un tel état. Ce que je ressentai à présent était étrange et confus. Je rentrai immédiatement chez moi pour retrouver ma belle. Mais elle n'était pas là... Un petit mot dans la cuisine m'indiquait qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail et que James Smith, son patron, la retiendrait tard. Je soupirai. Ce mec profitait de sa gentillesse pour l'exploiter. Ca avait le don de me foutre les nerfs. Cependant, je serrai les poings et tentai de penser à autre chose.

Je préparai le dîner afin qu'en rentrant, Bella n'ait rien à faire. J'aimai lui préparer des petits plats, et la voir se régaler. Lorsque mes lasagnes furent au four, j'en profitai pour aller me doucher. Je vidai les poches de mon jean pour le mettre au linge sale et retrouvai la carte de visite d'Edward Cullen. Je la regardai, la posai, puis la repris. Puis la reposai à nouveau et secouai la tête.

J'ouvris le robinet de la douche et n'attendis pas que l'eau chaude arrive pour me glisser dessous. J'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Cet homme me hantait pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas et ça me perturbait. Habituellement, je réussissai à ne pas laisser mes émotions me surpasser. J'étais toujours très prudent, mais cet homme avait réussi, en une fraction de seconde, à me retourner le cerveau et le coeur. Ce qui était très inhabituel dans mon caractère. La douche froide me fit du bien et me remit les idées en place rapidement. Je jetai la carte de Mr Cullen dans un tiroir, m'habillai et allai jeter un coup d'oeil à mes lasagnes. Elle étaient presque prêtes, encore quelques minutes suffiraient. Je dressai le couvert, allumai quelques bougies, éteignit le four et attendit que ma belle revienne du travail, devant le journal télévisé.

Je m'étais endormi et ce furent les baisers de Bella qui me réveillèrent. Je gémis de bonheur en sentant son souffle chaud contre mon cou. D'un mouvement rapide, je l'enlaçai et la serrai contre moi.

"Je suis désolée d'être en retard pour le dîner Jazz... Ca sent drolement bon, tu t'es surpassé on dirait..." murmura-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille. "Mais, pour le moment, je n'ai pas du tout faim, du moins, pas de nourriture..."

Nous fîment l'amour sur le canapé. Deux fois. J'avais eu envie d'elle comme jamais, et j'avais eu besoin de la posséder toute entière. J'avais été étonnement brutal et possessif, mais ça lui avait plû. Elle en avait redemandé et j'avais obéis, la martelant encore et encore. C'était comme si j'avais eu besoin d'évacuer tous les sentiments bizarres que j'avais ressentis pendant cet entretien avec LUI.

Le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi, j'avais de nouveau rendez-vous avec Mr Cullen. Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller à l'accueil et montai directement au septième. Il m'accueilla chaleureusement, et me guida vers une salle de conférence où je pourrais lui faire ma démo.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, il resta quelques instants à fixer l'écran du rétroprojecteur, perplexe. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

"Très beau travail, Mr Whitlock. Je vous félicite. Je serai très honoré de signer avec vous pour l'acquisition de ce logiciel. C'est vraiment impressionant et cela me facilitera les choses à coup sûr."

"Merci Mr Cullen." répondis-je.

"Appellez-moi Edward, je vous en prie. Nous sommes presque associés à présent."

"D'accord Edward. Appellez-moi Jasper dans ce cas." dis-je.

"Bien, Jasper. Allons fêter ça, je vous invite." annonce-t-il.

"Mais, je..."

"Ne discutez pas ! C'est moi qui régale, venez!"

Je le suivai sans discuter. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage alors que l'on quittait son bureau. Il m'amena au "Boyz" avec sa voiture, une magnifique Volvo flambant neuve. Je connaissai ce bar, de réputation, mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. C'était un bar gay. Je regardai Edward d'un coup de l'oeil. Il arborait un demi-sourire, et ses yeux brillaient. _Qui est donc cet homme?_

Intrigué mais curieux, je le suivis à l'intérieur. Il salua le videur et le barman et nous amena dans un coin tranquille du bar, à une table nichée dans une alcôve. Le serveur nous apporta un seau de glace dans lequel se trouvait la bouteille du champagne la plus chère du bar ainsi que deux flûtes.

"Merci Mike."

"De rien Edward. Passe une bonne soirée." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. _Quoi?_

"Merci, à toi aussi."

Je restai dubitatif, regardant les deux flûtes devant moi. Il me semblait être devenu blême et hagard.

"Jasper, détend-toi. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu peux me croire !"

"Je... Non... Ne te méprend pas. Je.."

"Ta réaction est normale. Pour un hétéo. Marié de surcroît. On est ici pour trinquer, et avoir une discussion professionnelle, rien de plus." m'assura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Cela me fit frissonner et son regard et son sourire énigmatique revinrent illuminer son visage. Nous discutâmes boulot. Exclusivement. Comme Edward me l'avait promis. Il était fascinant, et je l'admirai car il semblait avoir traversé énormément d'embûches avant d'être là où il était actuellement. Je lui avais posé beaucoup de questions sur son entreprise, sur ses affaires et il avait répondu à toutes mes interrogations. Nous n'évoquâmes ni Bella ni sa vie sentimentale.

Du moins, pas ce soir-là. Car il y eut d'autres soirs. Beaucoup d'autres soirs. J'étais de plus en plus absent, prétextant avoir des montagnes de travail à cause de ce nouveau contrat. Je mentai à Bella. Effrontément. J'inventai des dîners d'affaires et des soirées mondaines. Elle acceptait tout sans broncher, ne se doutant de rien. Elle aussi avait du boulot en trop au journal, et, tout au fond de moi, j'espérai que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raison que moi. Car les miennes étaient viscérales, impondérables. Cet homme qu'était Edward me rendait dingue. J'avais BESOIN de le voir, de l'entendre, d'être avec lui. J'aimais Bella, de tout mon coeur, et ça ne changerait jamais. Mais j'étais pris entre deux eaux, et j'avais besoin d'y voir clair dans cette histoire. Voir si ce que je ressentais au fond de moi valait le coup. Car je jouais avec le feu, c'était certain. Et si je me brûlais, je n'en ressortirai pas indemne. Et ce serait certainement un grand tournant dans ma vie.

Désormais nous ne discutions plus boulot au "Boyz". Nous partagions nos passions communes, nos envies, nos besoins. Puis un soir où il me raccompagnai à ma voiture, Edward m'embrassa. Je n'avais rien vu venir, et j'étais resté surpris. Hébété. Hagard. Il avait rit et je lui avais sommé d'arrêter, m'approchant de lui, l'index levé et le regard menaçant.

Il profita de cet instant pour attraper ma tête avec ses mains. Il me l'inclina et planta ses yeux verts incandescents dans les miens. Et il recommença. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle étaient pleines, chaudes et douces. _Oh mon Dieu._Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche, et j'hésitai à peine quelques secondes avant de la lui accorder. Nos langues se découvrirent, se caressèrent, se chamaillèrent un peu. Je fermai les yeux, envahi par son odeur et sa prestance. Il dégageait tellement de choses qui me faisaient du bien, là, au plus profond de mon être. C'était incroyable.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, nos respirations étaient hâchurées. Je mordai ma lèvre inférieure, et regardai Edward de manière perplexe.

"Rentre chez toi Jasper, et réfléchit à tout cela. J'ai le temps. J'attendrai s'il le faut."

"Je crois que ce serait mieux qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un certain temps." soufflai-je.

"Comme tu voudras, Jazz." répondit-il, un peu amer.

"J'ai une femme, que j'aime. Et tout ceci n'est pas bon pour notre avenir. Je suis désolé."

Je montai dans ma voiture, démarrai et rentrai chez moi. Bella dormait dans notre lit. Je me déshabillai, me glissai dans les couvertures, et frottai mon sexe en érection contre ses fesses. Elle gémit et se retrourna pour m'embrasser.

"Mmmh, tu m'as manqué..." murmura-t-elle.

"Toi aussi..." soufflai-je.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et sur son corps. Nous firent l'amour une partie de la nuit. Mais pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, je ne ressentis plus cette petite flamme qui avait tant brillé dans mon coeur et dans mon corps quand j'étais auprès de Bella. Et ça me fit souffrir. Enormément.

OOoooooooooooOO

J'avais tenté de retrouver un semblant de vie normale avec Bella, mais c'était dur. J'avais du mal à la regarder en face, à lui parler et elle s'interrogeait. Je prétextai avoir des problèmes au boulot. Et cela fonctionna. Du moins je l'espérai. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir craqué si facilement à la première occasion. J'avais laissé cet homme m'embrasser. Deux fois. A quoi j'avais pensé? J'aimai Bella. J'aime Bella. Depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi ça changerait?

Je me répétai tout cela comme un mantra trois semaines durant. Mais ça ne fonctionnai pas. J'avais perdu l'appétit, je me désintéressai de tout, y compris du boulot. Je faisais moins de chiffre d'affaire, et mon patron m'avait dans le colimateur. Seule Bella me raccrochait à la vie. Elle était là, c'était ce qui comptait le plus... Edward me manquait mais ça je devais l'oublier.

Il fallait croire que le destin m'avait aussi oublié, ou laissé de côté. Alors que je cherchai un stylo, je tombai sur la carte de visite d'Edward. _Merde. J'avais oublié que l'avait foutue là... _J'hésitai : fallait-il la déchirer ou la laisser là? Qu'est-ce que je risquai en envoyant un sms? Je tournai en rond dans la salle à manger, essayant de peser le pour et le contre. Je décidai de la faire.

'**Salut. Comment vas-tu? J'**

La réponse fut rapide et précise.

**'Tu as quitté ta femme?"**

Oh, oh. Ça ne sent pas bon du tout ça.

**'Non Edward. Mais j'aimerai te revoir quand même. Si tu veux bien."**

**'Chez moi ce soir, 20h.'**

**'OK.'**

_Putain, chez lui ! _Ce serait la première fois qu'on se trouverait ailleurs qu'en public. Qu'allait-il se passer? Avait-il mal interprété mes intentions? Voilà que je stressai à nouveau. Je commençai à regretter d'avoir envoyé ce sms. Merde !

Je prévenai Bella que je devais dîner avec un nouveau client hors de la ville, et que je dormirai certainement à l'hotel.

**'Tu vas me manquer. B'**

**'Toi aussi ma puce. Je t'aime.'**

**'Je t'aime aussi.'**

J'avais l'impression d'être un salaud. Je lui mentai encore. Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Je me dégoûtai. Mais tout au fond de moi, il fallait que je sache si j'étais prêt à aller jusqu' au bout avec Edward. Juste une fois.

A vingt heures pétantes, je sonnai chez Edward, une bonne bouteille de Bordeaux à la main. Il m'ouvrit, et je me perdis aussitôt dans ses yeux. _Merde ! J'étais faible... _

"Bonsoir Jasper."

"Bonsoir Edward."

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me fit entrer. Je frissonnai. Il me débarassa de la bouteille et m'aida à ôter ma veste. Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur le canapé, et de me servir un verre. J'optai pour le whisky. Sec. Ça m'aidera peut-être à mieux affronter la situation. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Edward tournait autour du pot et moi, je ne lâchai pas mon verre.

"Est-ce que ce petit jeu va durer toute la soirée Jasper? Qu'es-tu venu chercher en venant ici ce soir?" demanda-t-il, un peu agacé.

"Je ne sais pas." avouai-je. "Je suis perdu Edward. Je ne sais plus. J'aime ma femme, mais toi tu... m'attires et je ne sais pas comment prendre et encaisser tout ça."

Il fronça les sourcils, et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu es venu ici soit pour te rassurer par rapport à ton mariage, soit pour te faire flipper un peu plus?"

"C'est un peu ça." soufflai-je.

"Jasper, je..." Il soupira. "Tu m'attires énorménent, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire l'amour avec toi si tu veux juste 'tester' ton hétérosexualité."

"Je ne cesse de penser à ce baiser depuis trois semaines, Edward. J'ai l'impression de dépérir, de manquer d'oxygène. Je fais l'amour à ma femme juste pour ne pas qu'elle s'aperçoive que je suis mal. Je lui mens, Edward, depuis des semaines. Alors que je ne lui avais jamais menti auparavant... C'est dur pour moi, mais j'ai besoin de te voir. J'ai besoin de toi." terminai-je dans un souffle.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, durement. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche sans me demander la permission, et attaqua aussitôt la mienne. Une lutte infernale commença alors, chacun de nos organes voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mon sexe se durcissait déjà de plaisir, et le rouge me monta légèrement aux joues. Je glissai mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward. Ils étaient doux. Il grogna quand je tirai légèrement dessus. Il passa ses doigts sous ma chemise et commença à parcourir mon corps. Tous mes poils se hérissèrent à son contact et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres alors que notre baiser n'en finissait plus. Il le rompit, et me glissa à l'oreille que nous serions bien mieux dans sa chambre. J'approuvai et le suivai. Il alluma une lampe de chevet afin de conserver une ambiance feutrée, et revint vers moi. Son regard était brûlant, et j'aurais pû prendre feu immédiatement. D'un seul geste, il ouvrit ma chemise, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Je le regardai, stupéfait. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de désir pour moi. Je le sentai. Mon sexe avait aussitôt réagi. Je soutenai son regard, et ôtai mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et ma chemise, laquelle tomba au sol. Puis, lentement, je défis la boucle de ma ceinture, et les boutons de mon jean, qui rejoignit mes autres vêtements. J'étais en boxer devant Edward et le spectacle avait l'air de lui plaire. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure avant de reproduire exactement les même gestes que moi, tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Nous étions à égalité. Excepté le fait que je n'avais jamais couché avec un homme. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'en avais cure. Je voulais cet homme et je l'aurais. Ce soir.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me poussa vers le lit et m'allongea dessus. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à mon cou et traça des sillons de baisers sur ma clavicule et le haut de mon torse. Je bouillonai intérieurement et des sensations étranges vinrent m'envahir. Je passai à nouveau mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue traçait des arabesques autour de mes pointes tendues au maximum. Il descendit le long de mon corps et redessina mes tablettes de chocolat avec sa langue, en tout sensualité.

"Oh Jasper je suis impatient de te faire l'amour... Mais avant ça je vais te sucer, et si tu le désires, tu me suceras toi aussi."

"Je le désire Edward. Plus que tout."

A nouveau, il rit contre ma peau. Il fit glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambe et bientôt je sentis son souffle contre mon membre dur. Il l'empoigna et le mit en bouche. Je sursautai et gémis de nouveau. Lentement, il entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient autour de mon sexe, alors que sa langue tourbillonnait autour de mon gland. C'était bon, et je sentis mon corps réagir entièrement à ses caresses. Edward engouffra mon sexe tout entier dans sa bouche, ce qui me fit presque jouir. Il avait dû le sentir car il ne recommença pas.

"On va y aller doucement Jazz, ok?"

J'acquiescai alors qu'il continuait sa fellation. C'était si bon. Ses lèvres étaient douces et ses mains étaient agiles et expertes. Le souffle commençait à me manquer alors qu'il accélérait tout doucement la cadence. Mon corps se tendit à nouveau et ma respiration se fit brutale et chaotique. Edward continuai à pomper mon sexe, et à me caresser les boules en même temps. C'était une combination plutôt bonne et je me sentis bientôt défaillir. Dans un cri, je jouis brutalement. Un choc elèctrique aurait été beaucoup plus doux que ce que je ressentai à ce moment précis. L'orgasme qui m'a submergé était le meilleur que je n'avais jamais eu. Edward avala ma semence et vint m'embrasser aussitôt. Je lui rendis son baiser puis lui soufflai à l'oreille:

"A mon tour de te faire du bien maintenant."

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant de caresser le sexe d'Edward. Il gémit aussitôt et ses reins se cambrèrent. _Waouh, il est très réactif à mes caresses... _pensai-je. Je continuai et tentai de reproduire les gestes que mon amant avait employés sur moi. Lorsque ma bouche se referma sur son sexe, une nuée de papillons envahirent mon coeur et corps. Je fermai les yeux et appréciai la saveur de cet homme formidable qu'était Edward Cullen. Mes mouvements se firent rapides et bientôt, je sentis Edward se tendre sous moi. Je continuai, entraîné par ses gémissements, et il se libéra en longs jets dans ma bouche. Son sperme se déversa en moi et je l'avalai sans rechigner. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que je pensai...

"Oh Jasper, j'étais sûr que tu étais doué, mais pas à ce point. Prêt pour la suite?" J'acquiescai, déterminé.

Edward sortit un tube de lubrifiant de sa table de nuit ainsi qu'une boîte de capotes. Il me demanda de me mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit et m'expliqua ce qui allait suivre. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'il m' appliqua le liquide froid, puis je me détendis. C'était très agréable. Il me caressa doucement puis, avec un doigt, me pénétra. Je gémis. Son doigt entra un peu plus en moi et, petit à petit, en entier.

"Caresse-toi en même temps, ça va t'exciter encore plus." me murmura-t-il.

J'obéis et attrapai mon sexe, lequel était complètement dur. J'expirai doucement alors que je commençai à me masturber. Edward enleva son doigt de moi, et présenta son sexe devant ma petite entrée. J'arrêtai de respirer quelques instants, inquiet.

"Ça va aller Jazz, fais moi confiance." me sussura-t-il.

Je me détendis et il en profita pour s'insinuer en moi. Il prit tout son temps, me laissant m'habituer à sa grosseur. C'était vraiment bon. Le plaisir était tout autre qu'avec une femme mais c'était tout aussi agréable. Je gémis de contentement et il commença à se mouvoir en moi. Il attrapa mes hanches et bougea, lentement d'abord, puis un peu plus vite. Je continuai à me masturber, et le désir ainsi que le plaisir montèrent très vite. Nos respirations devinrent très vite erratiques, et nos gémissements emplirent la chambre de mon amant. Il alternait les mouvements rapides et les mouvements lents, faisant monter et descendre mon orgasme. Je le suppliai de m'achever mais il n'obéit pas. Il continua son petit manège avant de s'enfoncer entièrement en moi, me faisant hurler ma jouissance. Il vint juste après moi, en poussant un grondement sourd et bestial. Il s'écroula sur moi, m'enlaça et m'embrassa dans le cou.

"Tu as été formidabe, Jasper. Tu es un très bon amant."

"Hum, merci. Tu n'étais pas mal non plus." avouai-je.

Il se retira de moi, et vient s'allonger dans le lit, m'attirant contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et nous nous endormîmes, sereins et heureux.

OOooooooOOooooooOO

Edward et moi étions amants depuis des semaines. Nous nous voyions régulièrement, à tous moments de la journée. Je vivais quelque chose d'irréel à ses côtés et je m'épanouissai de jour en jour. Nos relations sexuelles avaient évoluées et j'avais pû, à mon tour, faire l'amour à Edward. Je ne voulais pas rester "soumis" et lui avais proposé de lui faire du bien avec ma queue. Il avait accepté et n'avait pas regretté. Moi non plus ! Le pénétrer avait été une chose incroyable. J'avais éprouvé un tel plaisir que je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt.

Je m'étais rendu compte au fil des semaines que j'éprouvai des sentiments pour Edward, et lorsque je rentrai à la maison pour retrouver Bella, cela influait quelque peu sur mon caractère. J'éprouvai une certaine ambivalence, et une sorte de mal être, car je la trahissai, indéniablement. Bella et moi faisions toujours l'amour, mais ce n'était qu'une facade. Je ne voulais pas éveiller ses soupçons. Elle me posait beaucoup de questions sur mes absences répétées et je prétextai toujours avoir du travail par-dessus la tête.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe, je savais qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Il y avait une sorte de malaise entre nous et bientôt, c'est elle qui s'éloigna. Elle passait beaucoup de temps au travail la semaine, et le week-end elle rentrait à Forks pour voir son père et ses amis de la Push. Nous ne faisions que nous croiser. Malgré ça, ce qui arriva ensuite me choqua. A jamais.

Je revenais d'une séance de sexe intense avec Edward. Ça avait été tellement bon. Je n'avais jamais joui de la sorte. Je rentrais tard à la maison. J'avais prévenu Bella. Je fis bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir après ça. J'avais besoin de me faire couler un café. Mais, aussitôt, quelque chose me turlupina. Quelque chose d'anormal. Je scannai la salle à manger et me rendis compte que des choses manquaient. J'allai dans la chambre. Elle était vide. Ma douce n'était pas là et ses placards étaient vides. Ses photos, ses affaires personnelles. Tout ce qui lui appartenait avait disparu. Même son parfum semblait avoir quitté les lieux... _Oh Mon Dieu..._

Mon coeur s'affola et je retins un hoquet d'horreur. Je me statufiai quelques instant puis je me précipitai dans la cuisine et trouvai ce que je craignais. Sur le bar, il y avait son trousseau de clés, une petite envelope et une autre, plus grande. J'ouvris la petite, les mains tremblantes.

_Très cher Jasper_

_Depuis quelques jours, tu n'es plus du tout l'homme que j'ai aimé. Tu es différent, absent et tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi, à nous. Je suis malheureuse depuis plusieurs semaines mais tu ne vois rien._

_Je ne veux plus me battre et continuer à faire semblant de vivre une belle histoire. J'ai des doutes sur toi, et je ne préfère même pas savoir où tu passes réellement tes soirées. _

_J'ai décidé de retourner vivre chez mon père. Je vais créer mon propre journal à Forks, en étroite collaboration avec Jacob. _

_Ne cherche pas à me revoir, je ne le supporterai pas. Pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé._

_Bella._

Je posai mes coudes sur le bar, froissai la lettre, et me prit la tête dans mes mains. _Qu'avais-je fait? _Bella! Ma Bella! Elle était partie ! Elle m'avait abandonné. Mon coeur se serra tellement qu'il devait ressembler à une boule de papier froisé. Ca faisait mal, vraiment mal.

Je rassemblai le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour ouvrir l'autre envelope et je fus dévasté. Une demande de divorce. A l'amiable. Un rictus apparut sur mes lèves. Comme si j'allais être d'accord avec ça! Je ne voulais pas divorcer. Pas question !

J'étais dévasté. Je textai Edward pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne répondit pas. Ni en ce jour, ni le lendemain. Il avait même dû changer de numéro car il ne répondait plus à aucun de mes appels. Je suis allé chez lui et au "Boyz" mais il était introuvable. Le monde était en train de s'écrouler autour de moi, comme un chateau de cartes. J'avais joué avec le feu, je l'avais voulu. Aujourd'hui, je me brûlais, plus que de raison. Je l'avais cherché après tout, non? J'avais fait du mal à Bella en allant la tromper. Avec un homme. Et Edward, il devait supporter le fait que je sois marié. J'avais été égoïste, et je n'avais pensé qu'à moi dans cette histoire.

Je passai les jours qui suivirent à errer dans les rues et dans les bars. Je ne rentrai chez moi que pour dormir. J'avais démissionné, je ne pouvais plus travailler. Je n'en avais plus le coeur. Il était vide et faible. Dire que j'étais triste était un faible mot. Mais je ne savais pas quel autre adjectif utiliser tellement j'avais mal, tellement je souffrai.

Je me rendais au "Boyz" régulièrement afin de trouver des mecs qui voudraient bien se faire un type désespéré comme moi. De temps à autre, je trouvai une nana, en boîte ou à la terrase d'un café. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit l'exact opposé de Bella pour que je couche avec elle. La moindre chose qui me ramenait à elle me serrait le coeur encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je ne voulais plus vivre mais me laisser dépérir ne suffisait plus.

Je décidai de retrouver Bella. Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais plus continuer de la sorte, à errer comme un fantôme. Je partis pour Forks afin d'aller lui parler. Presque six mois s'étaient passés et j'étais sûr qu'elle serait contente de me voir. Je n'avais jamais signé la demande de divorce et elle ne me l'avait jamais réclamée. Etait-ce une preuve suffisante pour me convaincre qu'elle avait changé d'avis et viendrait me retrouver un jour ou l'autre? A ce moment-là, oui.

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre. Un pauvre leurre. Et dans cette histoire j'étais le raté. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Je ne m'étais pas garé devant chez Bella, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit arriver. Tapi derrière un arbre, j'observai. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Au bout de quelques instants, j'entendis le bruit d'une moto. Jacob ! Je serrai les dents car Bella était installée derrière lui, sur cet engin de malheur. Ils descendirent de la moto et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la maison de Charlie.

J'ai cru devenir fou ! Elle m'avait déjà remplacé ! Avec Jacob ! Celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur il y a de ça plusieurs années. Depuis combien de temps? Comment? Pourquoi?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors que je faisais demi-tour pour retrouver ma voiture. J'avais envie de lui casser la gueule, mais je savais que j'étais trop faible face au paquet de muscles qu'il avait. J'aurais été K.O en un rien de temps face à lui.

Je décidai de rouler jusqu'à ce que je sois calmé. Oui, c'est ça, j'allai rouler, encore et encore. C'est ce que je fis. Mais ça ne me calmait pas. Je me dirigeai vers la Push, dans l'intention d'attendre Jacob et de le prendre par surprise. J'aurais ainsi toutes mes chances.

Le destin qui, en ce moment, devait être en guerre contre moi en décida autrement. Au premier virage, en haut des falaises, un animal traversa la route. Je fis une embardée et ne pus contrôler mon véhicule qui plongea, capot vers l'avant. Le choc fut brutal et pour moi, ce fut le trou noir et la fin de mon calvaire lorsque ma voiture s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau.

J'allai enfin retrouver la paix. La sérénité. J'allais être bien. Jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
